Fix It!
by Simallyher
Summary: Something is up with Sam and she's taking it out on Daniel. Jack has one command...'Fix it' Samiel


Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Stargate or any of its affiliates. Wish I did, but wishful thinking isn't illegal. I write for fun, not profit! 

**Fix It!**

'What is it Daniel?' Jack asked.

'Sam, she's been acting strange lately,' Daniel paced behind Jack.

'Yea her world just got turned upside down, give her a break,' Jack stared out of the glass window, watching Siler fiddle with the gate.

'She talks to you fine, but it seems every time I'm in the room she clams up or something,' Daniel kept pacing.

'It's not you…and would you stop pacing already?'

Teal'c and Sam's voices wafted up the stairs, alerting Daniel and Jack to their approach. 'So as I was saying we need to reroute the influx…oh hey,' Sam stopped talking and took her seat around the table.

'Yea not me at all,' Daniel muttered to Jack before taking his seat.

The briefing didn't last long, surprising considering Sam kept going on about the abnormal influx of energy every gate travel lately. Daniel naturally listened to everything, he may not understand her, but he was doing a damn good job of looking like he did.

'Hey Sam do you need a hand down there?' Daniel asked after the briefing.

'No thanks,' and she was gone.

'I think you may have a point after all Danny Boy, good luck figuring this one out,' Jack grinned following Sam.

'Oh you're a great help Jack!' Daniel called after him.

Jack had followed Sam into the control room. 'What is it sir?'

'I was about to ask you the same thing Major,' Jack grinned. 'It seems to me that you are avoiding a certain member of this team.'

'I'm not avoiding Daniel sir.'

'No? So what with the cold shoulders I've been witnessing? Did he make a pass at you or something?' Jack was joking, but Sam's face dropped. 'He didn't!'

'No he didn't,' Sam whispered.

'SAM!' Daniel's voice burst from the stairs.

'What is it Daniel?'

'We need to talk,' he growled.

'I'm not in the mood for a chit chat Daniel, if you hadn't noticed the system is crumbling,' Sam sighed.

Jack watched anger burn across Daniel's face. 'If you hadn't noticed, it's not the only thing crumbling around this facility, but obviously it's the only thing that matters.'

Jack's jaw dropped as Daniel stormed out of the control room; he could still hear Daniel barking at people to get out of his way as the scientist stormed around the corridors. Facing a stricken Sam he snapped.

'Fix this Carter, fast.'

'I'm trying to! If everyone would just give me a chance! I'd get some work done!'

Jack took the last few steps to Sam, standing face to face with her. 'I don't care about the system, that's Hammond's worry. You fix whatever is going on between you and Daniel. You have the guy running in circles chasing his tail and he hasn't done a damn thing wrong. The future of 'our' team, hangs on you two getting along and I don't fancy finding replacements, do you understand Major?'

'Yes sir,' Sam snapped. 'After—'

'NOW MAJOR!' Jack snapped.

Jack watched Sam scurry out of the control room before releasing his breath. Hammond stormed in after Sam's hurried retreat.

'What is going on here?'

'I wish I knew,' Jack sighed. 'Carter's avoiding Daniel; he's done nothing wrong as far as I know. I just sent Sam to fix the problem.'

'How are things with everyone else?'

'Fine and dandy, it's just Carter's got a problem with Daniel.' Jack slouched against the wall.

'Well, keep me informed at least,' Hammond ordered.

'Don't worry I'm sure you'll hear the out comes.' Jack laughed.

'Damn her, damn this place. I'm just going to leave!' Daniel threw book after book into the boxes on his desk.

'Daniel?' Sam's voiced shook him from his ranting.

Whirling on her he saw her flinch, 'What?'

'You're right we need to talk,' Sam went to step into the lab.

'I was wrong, we don't. I'm resigning, I'm leaving and you won't ever have to worry about being near me again. Which, as far as I can tell, is the only reason for you behaving like this, am I right?'

'Yea, it's you,' Sam sighed. 'But leaving Daniel, that's a little extreme.'

'A little extreme? I'm sorry I thought that being ignored; avoided and pretty much shunned was extreme for you. Especially since as far as I can remember I'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG!' he burst.

'Look Daniel,' Sam stepped into the lab.

'Don't "look Daniel" me Sam, you know I've done nothing wrong and yet you keep avoiding me.' Daniel flinched when she placed a hand on his arm, 'don't.'

'Daniel,' Sam whimpered.

'No Sam, I'm leaving, unless you tell me right now what the hell I've done to deserve this.' He knew he was glaring at her, but he couldn't help it. He was hurt and she was the cause.

'I can't tell you why Dan—'

'Then don't stop me Sam,' Daniel grabbed the first few boxes and began to walk. Hoping that some distance between them; would help numb the pain. He loved her, and she was killing him.

'Daniel STOP!' Sam called from behind him. Everyone in the vicinity would hear this fight.

'Damn it Sam!' Daniel dropped the boxes and faced her. 'Why? Why should I stop when you obviously don't want me around anymore?'

'That's not true!'

'Isn't it Sam? Every time I enter a room you leave it,' Daniel stepped closer. 'Every time I offer help you refuse it,' he stepped closer again. 'What else am I supposed to conclude?'

'It's not that I don't want you around Daniel.' Sam whispered. 'I just can't be near you.'

Daniel froze. He could hear Jack behind him but ignored him. 'You can't be near me? What the hell is that supposed to mean Sam?'

'Exactly that, I can't be near you Daniel, there's just so much stuff that I would probably start sprouting that will make everything worse and eventually split the team,' Same sighed.

'Eventually split the team? I think we're beyond caring if the team splits up Sam, you've made damn sure that, that is inevitable,' Daniel snapped, kicking the door shut behind him. Effectively closing them off from the rest of the base. 'There, we're alone; start sprouting the team breaking news so we can get it over with.'

'Daniel please! Don't do this,' Sam begged. He realised that she was going white, but tried to block the protective urges.

'I'm not the one doing it Sam, you are. You've driven a wedge between us for reasons I can't even begin to fathom,' Daniel sighed slumping against his desk, the box discarded at his feet. 'For all I know this could be all over your feelings for Jack.'

'My feelings for Jack?' Sam sounded puzzled.

'Oh come on, it's me, I know you Sam. Everyone knows how you feel about Jack and him about you. There are even betting pools about it!'

'Well, unfortunately they're going to be disappointed,' Sam began. 'I don't like Jack, well not beyond friendship anyway.'

'Sam we're not blind,' Daniel whispered.

'Actually if that's what you think then you definitely are,' Sam stated. 'I don't like Jack, and the reason I've been avoiding you is because—'

'Are you two still killing each other?' Jack stuck his head through the door. 'It went quiet and we all got worried.'

'Get lost Jack,' Daniel shouted, a few seconds and he would have known why!

'Oh, sorry,' Jack closed the door. 'Show's over folks, they're still alive, at least Danny boy is!'

Daniel shook his head at Jack's comments. 'You were saying?'

'I'm avoiding you Daniel because I can't face my…it's just confusing me…I'm one of the smartest people on the base and I can't even get this out!' Sam burst.

Daniel stood, frustrated beyond legal limits. 'Look Sam, you better just go, you obviously aren't ready to discuss anything between us and quite frankly I can't handle any more tail chasing. You know where I am when you get your tongue off the cat.'

'Harsh Daniel,' Sam whispered.

'Look who's talking, honestly Sam, take a look in the mirror.'

Daniel couldn't hide the shock when Sam's lips met his in a hurry. Her hands gripping the sides of his head gently as her sudden kiss became hesitant. Pushing himself off the chair he pinned her between his body and the door with a resounding thump. One hand stayed on her hip as his free hand came up to tangle in her short cropped blonde hair. Knocking began on the other side of the door, following by queries from Jack.

'Go away,' Daniel called. 'Busy!' He pulled away from Sam. She was panting slightly. 'See that wasn't so hard to tell me was it?'

'What did we…' Sam's hand came to her mouth.

'We kissed Sam, actually you started it,' Daniel replied calmly. He knew she was beginning to analyse everything. 'Stop it.'

'Stop what?' She looked startled.

'Stop overanalysing what just happened.'

'But…'

'Now, stop.'

'I only wanted to tell you that I was finding it hard to come to terms with my feelings for you,' Sam whispered before she turned the handle behind her and slipped out of the office.

Daniel rested his head against the cool door, they'd kissed, she had feelings for him and he'd just let her slip away. 'Damn!' Wrenching the door open he glared at the officers on the other side, 'Which way did she go?' They pointed and he ran. Turning a few corners he saw her leaning against the wall a few meters ahead of him. 'Now or never.'

He strode purposefully towards her, she hadn't realised he'd followed her it seemed from her gasp, as he placed a hand on either side of her face. She looked like a deer caught in headlights as he stared into her terrified, electric blue eyes. He lowered his lips to hers, leaving feather-light kisses before he felt her arms pull him closer. She tilted her head up and pressed her lips against his with more purpose. He pushed her harder against the concrete wall, their kiss becoming deeper and more intimate.

'Ahem,' Jack coughed.

'Mmm…' Daniel mumbled against Sam's lips.

'What do you think you're doing?'

'Kissing Sam,' Daniel mumbled more audible.

'I can see that, why?' Daniel couldn't ignore the humour in Jack's voice.

'I thought it was obvious, she's gorgeous, willing and I was going to have my wicked way with her,' Daniel laughed as Sam gently punched his stomach.

'So you worked things out?' Jack asked, 'Just while I have your attention.'

'Kind of,' Sam replied.

'Yeah, you interrupted the negotiations,' Daniel grinned.

'I have to express that this is severely frowned upon, not because you're working together on the same team, but because it means Teal'c and I get left out of things from now on,' Jack lectured. 'Another thought, take it somewhere private?' he smirked walking off. 'Hammond's going to love this!'


End file.
